Comfort
by m e l l o w m e l o d y
Summary: A small one-shot for Shuuhei and my OC Chika, it's kinda sad but it has a fluffy ending. Enjoy!


Comfort

Shuuhei one-shot

I sadly own nothing but my OC, Chika

Chika sat in Squad 9s captain/lieutenant office waiting for Shuuhei to show up. She was going to surprise him since he'd been so depressed lately, mostly because of Captain Tōsens betrayal. Shuuhei had pretty much shut everyone out. Chika noticed he was coming to befriend Captain Komamura, which she was grateful for. _At least he'd have someone_, she thought.

Shuuhei would rarely acknowledge Chika since Tōsens betrayal. They used to be best friends and would train and hang out to together. Now he practically ignored her. All Chika wanted to do was help and comfort Shuuhei, but most of the time she couldn't even get close to him without him coming up with some excuse to get away.

Chika was sitting in his lieutenant seat as she waited for him to arrive. Chika had been the 3rd seat of Squad 9 long before Tōsens betrayal. She had never trusted the man and now her beliefs had shone through with his betrayal.

Chika was now looking through the scattered papers on Shuuheis desk, there was a lot. _Just another way he keeps himself busy_, Chika thought with a sigh tucking a stray strand of strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. Shuuhei tried his best to keep the division under control after the ex-captains leave, which Chika tried to help him with but ended up getting shut out in the end.

She looked up when she heard the door to the office slide open to show none other than Shuuhei Hisagi himself, the man Chika had loved since she had set eyes on him. Shuuhei looked surprised at seeing Chika in his seat, hands placed on the scattered paperwork on his desk.

"Chi-chika, what are you doing in here?" Shuuhei stuttered. It's not like he wanted to shut her out but he had too. He couldn't open up to her, not yet. He felt if he did so he'd be on breaking point. He missed Chikas smile and the way she could change any mood to happy in a matter of seconds. Though, Shuuhei felt he shouldn't be happy. He felt he didn't deserve to have Chikas happiness comfort him. He felt worthless since Tōsen left.

Chika looked at him, waiting for him to make up some excuse for her to leave. She waited but it never came. He looked so deep in thought, like he had forgotten she was there. "Shuuhei?" she asked softly, breaking him from his thoughts. When his dark grey eyes met her powder blue ones, he couldn't help but notice the sadness in them. She had missed him also.

She stood up and walked to him. Chika now stood in front of him, waiting for him to do something, but all he did was stand there and look down at her. Chika took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Shuuheis torso. He froze as soon as he felt Chikas arms go around him_. I don't deserve her, yet I still love her_, he thought, relaxing into her arms but not hugging her back.

She frowned when Shuuhei didn't return her hug. She put her head against his chest and kept it there. _I'm not leaving you Shuuhei, not like him. _

Shuuhei sighed, "Chika, please let go and go back to your room." He hated doing this. But if he let her comfort him he would break. Chika didn't move though but tightened the hug around Shuuhei. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth.

He couldn't help himself and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head. Chika smiled into his chest_, it's about time._

"Shuuhei," she said. Her voice was just barely above a whisper, "How have you been?" It was such a simple question but it held so much more when she directed it to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei answered by tightening his grip around Chikas shoulders. That movement meant something to Chika; he needed comfort and he wanted it from her. And he did. That's exactly what Shuuhei meant when he held her tighter.

"I've missed you Chika. I-I just couldn't face you." Shuuhei started to stutter again. _He couldn't face me… that makes no sense_, Chika thought.

"Why couldn't you face me, Shuuhei?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because I'd break." Shuuhei answered. Confusion was etched onto Chikas face. _He'd break… what does he mean?"_

She looked up at him. He had his eyes closed like he was thinking again. She sighed_, he's being difficult. Now that I have a chance to comfort him, I don't know how. _A sad look came upon his features that worried Chika.

"Shuuhei, are you alright?" Chika asked, obviously worried. And at those words, Shuuhei broke.

Shuuhei began to sniffle and tears began to stream down his face. Chika gasped, she had never seen Shuuhei cry and now he let his tears flow freely down his cheeks.

Chika pulled him to a small futon in the corner of the office and sat him down, sitting herself right next to him. She held Shuuhei as he cried into the crook of her neck. But he wasn't crying because of the ex-captains leaving, he was crying because he missed Chika. He missed her smile, her eyes, her voice and he missed having her always by his side.

Chika stroked his hair as he cried. He finally lifted his head from her shoulder, he had stopped crying. His tears still stained his face and she wiped most of them away with her nimble fingers. He let out an unexpected yawn and Chika chuckled. Crying wore some people out and surprisingly, Shuuhei was one of those people.

Shuuhei moved his head back to the crook of Chikas neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso and laid her head on his.

She pulled Shuuhei away from her to look at him. He looked confused to why she'd pull away from him. Chika leant forward and kissed the corner of Shuuheis lips. She would've preferred full lips but that'd have to wait. She looked at him as she pulled away; his face was a bright pink.

Shuuhei cupped her cheek and brought her in for a full kiss. She leaned in further to the kiss and Shuuhei did the same. When they broke apart Shuuhei let out yet another yawn that caused Chika to giggle.

Chika motioned for Shuuhei to stand up as she unfolded the futon. When she finished, she stood up at full height and felt Shuuheis arms go around her waist and his head rest on her shoulder.

"Chika, I love you." He murmured into her neck. She blushed a light pink. _H-he loves me_…, she thought.

"I love you too Shuuhei." She took his hand and led him to the futon where both of them lie down and held each other.

Chika snuggled close into Shuuheis chest and Shuuhei buried his head into the crook of her neck. Both fell asleep soon after, happy with the comfort each provided.


End file.
